Stumble and Fall
by t-peezy
Summary: A new woman comes to Pine Valley and J.R. is intrested...I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER!  My first fanfic so take it easy on me.  Flames are welcome...I know I suck...
1. Chapter 1

J.R. Chandler sat at the end of the bar finishing his ninth scotch. He sat thinking about how hw lost Babe, his love affair with Amanda was waning, and most of all he was betrayed by his father. J.R. had plenty on his mind and decided to sort it out by going back to his old days of booze. He slammed his glass down after he drained it. The bartender saw that J.R. was pretty hammered so he decided not serve him anymore.

"Oh c'mon man…one more drink." he slurred.

"No, I don't think so. You should go home."

"And you should shut the fuck up!"

"I'm gonna let that one slide."

"Fuck You! I'm J.R. fucking Chandler! I own this town! I own you!" he slid off the barstool and wobbled.

"Dwayne!" a brawny man came behind J.R.

"Is this man being a troublemaker?" Dwayne said.

"Yeah. Get 'em outta here."

"Let's go, pal. You had enough." the bouncer put his hand on J.R.'s shoulder.

"Get your damn hands off me! You know who the fuck I am?!"

The bouncer suddenly grabbed J.R. by the neck and shoved him out of the bar. J.R. fell to the ground and cursed the bouncer. When he finally gained composure he realized he wasn't pissed at the bouncer or the bartender but he was angry at himself. He really wanted Babe, to smell her, touch her. He was walking down the street wrapping his suit jacket around him this cold fall night. His eyes fixated on a store with it's lights on. He read the sign above the store and realized it was a bookshop. He thought of an idea to see his son and Babe at the same time. He missed Little Adam since the judge lessened his visits with his son. J.R. peered through the window and saw they had a children's book section. He would get a book for Little Adam. He staggered his way to the door and saw it was open. The smell of old leather binding went to his nose. He saw all types of books on shelves and on small tables. The place had several black and deep purple curtains. J.R. suddenly heard a woman's voice.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but we're closing."

"I need a…children's book." he completely ignored her comment.

"Sir, it's closed. I was about to lock the door. You have to come again tomorrow."

"And I said I want a goddamn children's book!"

"Okay, are you drunk?" the woman was getting annoyed.

"I'm not drunk, you bitch! I want a children's book to give to my son! Where are they?!" J.R. stumbled around the store and the woman was following after him. The woman grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I said that the store is closed."

"Get you damn hands off me! I'm J.R. Chandler son of Adam Chandler. I can go anywhere I damn well please!"

"Look, I don't give a fuck who you are! I said this place is closed!" she was trying to make him stop.

"You should be. I will have this place fl-fla-flattened." J.R. felt dizzy and fell down. The woman tried to help him up but he smacked her hand away. He felt sick to his stomach and vomited on the ground.

"Shit!" the woman yelled.

"I'm sorry." then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

J.R. woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. He realized he was laying down and he shot up to an upright position. He noticed his suit jacket wasn't on him and his dress shirt was unbuttoned. He must have fucked some nameless woman, he thought. He jumped when a woman with a mug coming into the room. She had long wavy blonde hair with a black knit cap. She wore a long black skirt, a black blouse which had long black sheer silk sleeves, and black boots. She sat next to him and handed him the mug.

"Don't worry, it's tea." the woman broke the silence.

"Thanks." he murmured. "My head is killing me." he rubbed his temples.

"I have aspirin if you want any." she went to the dresser in the room and got a bottle of pills.

J.R. watched her as her sleeves which look more like silk scarves flap behind her. He wondered if she was the woman he had sex with last night…a new low, he thought. Of course she would not be up to Pine Valley's standard of beauty with her all black attire and especially seen with a Chandler at that. He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Here ya go! Need anything else?"

"Um…no. By any chance…did we…?

"No! You were drunk and then passed out. Nothing happened I swear." she slightly chuckled.

"I did what?! I don't remember what happened…Excuse me, what is your name?" J.R. said while looking really confused.

"My name is Rena…Rena McGee. And you are J.R. Chandler."

"Huh? How did you know my name?" he grew worried.

"Uh…you kinda told me when you were yelling at me. Let's see, apparently you are the son of Adam Chandler, whoever that may be, and you can do anything you damn well please."

"Jesus I said all that?! I'm really sorry. What else did I do?" he asked groggily.

"You were looking for a children's book for your son but I tried to explain to you that the store was closed. We got into an argument and you vomited and passed out."

"Oh shit I'm so sorry. Why am I here? You could have tossed my ass onto the street but you took me to your house…why? Where is here?" he said looking outside the window.

"You are in my apartment…which is above the bookstore where you tried to find a book."

J.R. noticed Rena had a black velvet chocker with a small ruby in the middle. He looked at her clothes and her hair and realized that though he has not seen her, he has heard of her. She is the newest resident to Pine Valley that has already stirred up controversy. Many citizens of Pine Valley took notice of the young woman when she first opened her bookstore. They came in to find her store was not like any other bookstore but one that is filled with tons of books about the paranormal, magic, and sacrificial rituals. It was not the entire store, she had regular books like self-help books, literature, children's books, cookbooks, etc. But what disturbed the citizens of Pine Valley was that she would mostly dress in black. J.R. overheard some of his employees at Chandler Enterprises describing the woman. They mentioned her pension for wearing black, her chocker, and her long, frizzy, dirty blonde hair. J.R. looked down at the mug in his hand and paused and set the cup down. Rena noticed that he was eyeing what was in the cup suspiciously and sighed out of frustration.

"Ugh! You know what? I'm sick of people making judgments about me! I may be into Wicca but I am not going to eat your children or poison you!"

"What are you talking about?!" trying to act as if he wasn't judging her.

"Oh quit the 'I didn't know that the people of Pine Valley think you are a witch' crap! I may be a witch but who cares! I can live here too!"

"Whoa I was just…"

"You just wanted to make sure I didn't conjure up some potion to kill you. You know, after you were being a dick to me." Rena stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Would you calm down on the rudeness?!"

"As soon as you fuck off!" after she said that J.R. just sighed.

"Look, this is going nowhere. How about I apologize and we start over."

"Okay…but do we have to do that cheesy 'reintroduce ourselves' bullshit?"

"No. We don't have to. If you don't mind me asking…why did you choose Pine Valley?"

"Well…I don't know. I just…left. Of course I hitch-hiked across the country. I settled in Arizona for awhile and it got boring for me…and now I'm here."

"How did you get the money to start up a bookstore if you are a drifter?"

"Hey!" Rena punched J.R. in the shoulder slightly.

"Okay, okay. You're not a drifter. Continue."

"Gee you make it sound like I played a tambourine to earn cash then I opened the shop. I worked odd jobs and a few steady ones until I spoke with an investor who liked my ideas."

"Wow." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Alright Mr. Chandler let's see how you came to be 'so powerful' that you could destroy this building."

"I don't wanna talk about it. It would take too long. Do you have relatives here?" trying to change the subject.

"Nope. My family was small and no one in my family lives here. So it's just me to fend for myself against the people of Pine Valley!" she chuckled.

J.R. started to think of his days spent scheming and blackmailing his foes and the sweet outcomes. He suddenly thought of being like Adam and how he was ruthless. He hated that he was becoming him but there was a small part of him to make his father believe in him and see him as more than a failure.

"Are you okay? You spaced out on me for a sec."

"Huh? I'm okay…I just…thought of something. What time is it?"

"Um…8:11 in the morning."

"Shit! I'm late for work! I have to go."

"Wait I have something for you. I'll get it while you get dressed." she left the room.

J.R. buttoned his shirt and put on his jacket. He looked around her apartment and saw that it was small. He saw candles everywhere around her room. He glanced outside her bedroom window and saw the sky was a dark grey color. He turned around when he heard her come in.

"I got you this for your son. Don't worry it's free." she handed him a children's book.

"But I was an asshole to you…why did…"

"I wanted to. You couldn't help that you were drunk but you seem to care about your son. Well I guess you better go of to work."

"Yeah…I should be going. Thank you for the book."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

J.R. gave the book to his son and everything appeared to be normal. A month and a half later he was at the park with Little Adam and Babe. Him and Babe were still apart but they always tried to appear to be reconciled for their son. He was cleaning off Little Adam's face when he noticed black fabric form the corner of his eye. He turned to see Rena reading a book on the park bench. He walked over to her.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me but I'm the jerk who got drunk and puked in your bookstore."

"Hmm. I don't think I remember you. You must have me confused with someone else." she saw his expression of disappointment. "Just kidding. Of coarse I remember you J.R. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I figured since the sun isn't out I can come and read a book you know…cuz apparently not only I'm a witch I'm a vampire as well."

"The people of Pine Valley still giving you a hard time? People just need to get over it." they both laughed.

Babe noticed that he was talking to Rena. "Who in the hell is J.R. talking to?" she muttered out loud. Kendall came by with Spike and stared in the same direction that Babe was looking.

"Who is J.R. talking to and does she know that she is dressing too early for Halloween." she said with a laugh.

"Oh hello Kendall." she said without taking her eyes off J.R. and Rena then she turned her attention to Kendall. "I don't know who she is. J.R. seems to know her."

"Think J.R. might be sleeping with her?"

"I don't know…probably to make me jealous.

"I doubt it. He's J.R. Chandler. Why would he be with someone like her…then again he did marry you."

"Like I really care what you think of me Kendall. Anyway it is strange because she's not his type."

"Not his type? The woman looks like the walking dead? She's the new chick in town who owns the bookshop. You know, the one with all that supernatural stuff in there."

"Her? Why would he wanna talk to her?"

"I don't know…maybe she put a spell on him." Kendall laugh wickedly.

"Very funny Kendall. Oh shit he's coming this way with her!"

J.R. walks toward Babe and Kendall. Rena stood behind him and looked nervous.

"Hey Kendall. Everybody this is Rena McGee. She owns the new bookstore in town."

"Hello." Rena said nervously.

"Wow! I love your outfit. Where did you get it?" Kendall was obviously faking to like her clothes.

"I can't remember where I got it. And you are?'

"Kendall Hart Slater."

"Hmm. Never heard of you." she smirked and Kendall scowled at her.

"And this is Babe."

"Hi nice to meet you Babe."

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking…where did you two meet?"

"Uh…"

"Well Babe it's a long story. She probably has to leave." J.R. interrupted Rena.

"No I don't. He got drunk and stumbled into my bookshop. I told him it was closed, we argued, he threw up, and passed out." both Babe and Kendall glared at J.R. looked embarrassed and frustrated.

"Well. I had too much that night. It won't happen again." he looked sullen.

"I guess I should get back to the bookstore. Well bye everybody."

"Wait! Rena can I talk to you?" J.R. caught up to her.

"I have to go to work. I will be in a place that makes me feel comfortable. I don't think your friends like me all that much."

"How about I come with you? Plus you need the company.'

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

"I'm coming anyway.'

"You are very persistent."

"I'm a Chandler. We are ambitious." he slightly chuckled.

They arrived at the bookstore where she re-opened the shop. He sat at a table watching her work. She restocked shelves and cleaned the tables. He watched as people, some he knew, came in and out of the store. Some people bought regular books and some people were actually curious about her supernatural books but they were only interested because they suspected she was a witch. The time came for Rena to close the bookstore and J.R. was helping her re-stock shelves.

"Well what do you know…Preppie Boy does work. I'm impressed." she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha but there was a time where I really got my hands dirty."

"When was that…when you had to pour your own bowl of cereal." she cackled.

"No actually it was when I moved away from Pine Valley. I wanted to be my own man without having the Chandler fortune attached to me. That's when I met Babe, my ex-wife."

"Oh. She seems to not like you very much now. What happened?"

"Long story short I tried to be like good old dad and it cost me damn near everything…my wife, my son, me." J.R. eyes welled when he said the last word but he wasn't facing Rena.

"I guess your dad was mean huh? Do you think you are like your dad?"

"Hey! Let's do something fun. I'm tired of talking about my life how about we go somewhere, grab something to eat, maybe talk.'

"Uh…maybe later I have to keep track of inventory and then I'm going to bed. It takes a lot outta me. I guess I will see you soon?"

"Sure." he said a little disappointed. "Well I guess I better go. Goodnight."

"Bye." she closed the front door and locked it. J.R. watched as she went upstairs to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

J.R. went to his father's mansion. Unfortunately he called it home. He hated living with the man he despised, his father. He hated to pass by each mirror in that mansion thinking he turned into his father. Adam was gone and all the staff had went to bed. J.R. went to his bedroom on the other side of the mansion, undressed, and slipped into his bed. He looked around his room of expensive décor and authentic satin sheets and laid down to sleep. J.R. laid in his bed awake thinking about Rena. He couldn't get her out of his head. Everything he thought he wanted in a woman flew out the window as he loved looking at her. He loved that she was a dark mystery in her all black. He loved her long, mostly frizzy dark blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. Then he thought about her lips. Her soft, moist lips. He could picture kissing those lips. His hand glided down his torso and rested on the hem of his satin pajama pants. He could imagine how great the sex would be between them. He reached in his pants and gripped his length stroking softly. Suddenly he heard a noise and stopped and heard the noise again by the window. He got up and walked towards the window and looked down. He saw it was Rena and he opened his window.

"Rena? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get past security?"

"Shh. Come with me." she pulled on his arm but he protested.

"No. It's cold outside and I still don't know how you got here…"

"Come with me!"

"Not until you tell how the hell you got here!" he yelled just loud enough for her to hear.

J.R. suddenly felt a light green powder blow in his face which made his eyes half-way close. He went with her into the night where they ended up in the woods. The place had a small fire for them to warm up. There were many layers of blankets on the ground. J.R. could barely see a thing but Rena. He was really confused about where he was and how he got there.

"Rena, where the fuck are we?"

J.R. saw that powder again and was in a trance. Rena quickly grabbed J.R. and kissed him. J.R. fought but quickly gave in. He pulled away from her to kiss her neck. He removed her chocker and licked her now bare neck. She moaned as his hands moved over her black corset. He untied it to expose her full breasts. She ran her hands down his chest and slightly scratched at his abdomen. Her hands found their way to his pajama pants and she slid her hand inside. He gasped as he felt her stroke him. He removed her hand so they could lay down on the blankets. He laid on top of her and kissed her. She slid his pants off and he lifted her up to remove her long black skirt. He kissed her and entered her opening. She moaned as his thrusts were slow and gentle. She wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper into her. Suddenly their bodies slowly lifted from the blankets. They were levitating high above the blankets and J.R was going faster and harder. J.R. eyes snapped open and he was in his bed at the mansion. He realized his hand was in his pants on his cock. He wondered if he dreamt it but it felt so real he thought. He was sure it was real because he could feel her touch and the taste of her lips on his. He sat up to look at the time and realized it was time for work. He took a shower and dressed but his mind was on Rena. He had to see her today. During his lunch hour J.R. stopped by Rena's bookstore.

"Hey! J.R. what you been up to?"

"Uh…nothing." he looked puzzled.

"Are you okay? You look upset."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." he lied.

"Something is wrong. I can sense it. It's in your eyes."

"Okay…were you at my father's mansion last night?"

"No…I don't even know where you live."

"Are you sure. Because you were at my window climbing up a ladder."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't on a ladder last night. You must had a dream."

"Yeah a really weird one."

"Really? What was it about?"

"Uh…I forgot."

"You're lying. Again I can see it your eyes."

"Alright I'll tell you. But don't get upset when you hear it."

"I won't. I promise."

"Um…how should I say this…it was a sex dream." he looked away when he said the last part.

Rena's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open. Then suddenly she burst out laughing. J.R.'s face turned red. He couldn't believe he was telling her his dream. She tried to stifle her laughter.

"Oh sorry. Please continue J.R."

"I was…you know…masturbating…God I can't believe I'm telling you this. I heard a noise which made me stop. I heard it again and realized it was close to the window. It was you so I let you up. I asked how you were able to get past security guards at the mansion but you just asked me to come with you. We argued then you blew this green powder in my face and I reluctantly went with you. We were in some sort of woods with a fire and blankets on the ground. I asked you where we were but you said nothing. Then you blew that green powder in my face again and I was in a trance…like I was under some sort of spell or something. You kissed me and we…we…started to have sex. When we were…you know…we levitated over the blankets and we were high in the air. Then I woke up."

"Well…that was…very…odd. I assure you I have never messed with powders to conjure spells. And I think it was kinda sweet you dreamt of me."

"I thought you would be creeped out and asked me to not come into your bookstore again. But the only weird thing is that you felt real. The way your hair smelled, the texture of your lips, your slick sweaty skin on mine." he said as he drew closer to her being only inches away from her.

"Uh…maybe you should go. Your lunch hour is almost ending." she moved away from him and he immediately felt disappointed.

"Yeah I should get back to the office. Wait…how did you know I was on lunch break?" he looked confused.

"Uh…I don't know…I just guessed."


	5. Chapter 5

JR had a disagreement with his father and in the first time in a long time he moved away from the mansion. He bought a yacht and now resides there. He laid in his bed bored out of his mind thinking about the cruel words Adam said to him. He hated him even more than he did before. He drank scotch to get rid of the pain and he ached to have a body next to him. He called Amanda and she agreed to meet him at his yacht. He invited her in and she stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"What is it that you want JR that it's really important." she sighed.

"I don't know. What do you have under here?" JR pulled at her shirt and looked down to see her bra.

"Not now JR You have to explain this one thing to me. Are you with me or do you have something for the chick in the bookstore?" she pushed him away.

J.R. was not in the mood to argue on whether he fell for Rena. All he wanted was the someone to touch. He wanted it to be Rena but Amanda would have to do.

"I'm waiting JR! Let me guess your drunk."

"Well…a little but I don't wanna talk. I want you…Amanda."

"God JR! Could you at least remember my damn name! And you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you." he kissed her and moved his hand up her skirt.

She moaned has he rubbed her sensitive area. She moved his hand away and he stood confused by what she did.

"Huh? I thought you liked it."

"I do I just want a little something extra." she tugged at his pants. She got on her knees and began taking JR's length into her mouth. JR's eyes rolled back as he made a deep moan. Amanda's tongue swirled around the tip which made him groan. He gripped the back of her head to make her go faster. Amanda stopped and got up from the ground and JR groaned at the loss of pleasure.

"Don't tell me you're stopping there?"

"Not even close." as she pushed him on his bed.

She unbuttoned JR's shirt and he took her in a deep kiss. JR was trying to unbutton her shirt but he was too drunk to concentrate. She sighed and took her own shirt off. She straddled him and they both moaned as he entered her. Amanda rocked slowly making JR go crazy then she increased speed. Suddenly JR saw the image of Rena on top of him which made him get excited. He saw her frizzy blond hair in a black knit cap, her corset undone, her skirt hiked up on her waist. This sent JR over the edge and he pulled what he thought was Rena into a kiss. He rested his head on Amanda's breasts.

"Rena." he mumbled. Amanda stopped and got off him. JR sat there confused.

"That's it JR! I am sick of trying to make you love me! I'm done…we're over." she got dressed and was about to leave when JR grabbed her arm.

"C'mon baby. I'm sorry. You know you're the only one I get it up for." he slurred. Amanda pulled away from him.

"God you're disgusting JR. Get some help." She left.

"Fuck you! I don't need any fucking help!"

JR vomited on the carpet floor and passed out. He woke up and realized he was naked and had vomit on his chin. He was disoriented and sat up. Suddenly he felt a wet cloth wipe his face. He looked up and it was Rena. JR closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He loved how she was gentle. He moved her hand and leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss and she moved to the bed and cradled JR as he was kissing her neck. Suddenly she had a knife and raised it over his head. He felt a sharp pain as she made a long incision in his back but JR never stopped kissing her. JR eyes opened and he realized he was naked but he still had vomit on his chin. He got up and went to the bathroom. He checked to see the wound only it wasn't there. He realized it was another dream.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he leaned his head on the mirror.


End file.
